Still in Love with Each Other
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Fifty sentences about Takano and Ritsu who are still progressing with their fleeting love for each other.


**Title: Still in Love with Each Other**

**Author: Hikari Teiruzu**

**Pairing: Takano/Ritsu with some Hasegawa bashing.**

**Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned this?**

**Theme: Beta**

**Summary: Takano and Ritsu in fifty sentences.**

**A/N: I'm doing these just to get some ideas for some one-shots. After typing this, I got some good one-shot ideas.**

* * *

><p>1. Walking<p>

Takano loves walking back to his apartment with Ritsu next to him.

2. Waltz

Ritsu had no idea why Takano is teaching him how to do the waltz when he is clearly a horrible dancer.

3. Wishes

If Takano were given three wishes, he would wish for: To not lose Ritsu again, To protect Ritsu forever and to make Ritsu say "I love you" to him again.

4. Wonder

"You can have anyone you want but why do you choose me, the person who broke your heart?"

5. Worry

Takano stood outside his apartment door, waiting for Ritsu to come back home safely so that he can sleep peacefully tonight without worries…or maybe cuddle up with the brunet.

6. Whimsy

His antics whenever he was around him during their high school days were whimsy yet very adorable in Takano's eyes.

7. Waste/Wasteland

"What a waste…" Ritsu said as he stared at the pile of old clothes on the sidewalk with a sad expression; Takano donated them to the orphanage the following night so that he wouldn't have to see Ritsu's sad expression again.

8. Whiskey and rum

Whiskey is a strong alcoholic drink thus made the low-tolerant Ritsu drunk really quick; Takano took this chance to ravage him.

9. War

Takano mentally declared war against Hasegawa for Ritsu's love.

10. Weddings

Ritsu was looking at a wedding magazine for ideas that his authors could use; Takano teased him by asking the brunet if he wanted to get married to him.

11. Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Ritsu" Takano said as he kissed Ritsu and made love to him that following night.

12. Blessing

Ever since Ritsu confessed to him, Takano thought that falling in love with him was a blessing and he would never let him go again.

13. Bias

Despite the fact that the dispute between the angry man and the apologetic Ritsu was mostly Ritsu's fault, Takano got angry at the man as he blamed him for the accident, protecting Ritsu from the man in the process.

14. Burning

He was burning, in his head and in his cheeks as Takano carried him bridal style to his room to nurse him back to health.

15. Breathing

Just listening to the older man's breathing made Ritsu blush in his sleep.

16. Breaking

When Ritsu disappeared from his life, he broke like an old, unwanted and worn out toy.

17. Belief

Takano will always believe that he and Ritsu will be together again.

18. Balloon

Ritsu opened his front door to see a present wrapped up and attached with a yellow balloon that had a smiling face drawn on it; he blushed as he knew the person who gave him this gift was Takano.

19. Balcony

Despite Ritsu telling him to not to climb up to the balcony due to how dangerous it is, Takano did so anyways; the brunet compared this to the balcony scene in "Romeo and Juliet".

20. Bane

Takano became a mess after he learned that Ritsu has transferred to the Literature department.

21. Quiet

They just enjoyed a quiet night together in Takano's bedroom listening to each other's heartbeats.

22. Quirks

Ritsu's tsundere behavior has its quirks but Takano finds them all cute.

23. Question

Ritsu wanted to ask why Takano keeps waiting outside for him but he doesn't as he is used to it.

24. Quarrel

Takano pulled Ritsu outside of the bar and the brunet yelled at him for punching Hasegawa in the face; the editor-in-chief ended their one-sided quarrel with a kiss to silence his lover and to show Hasegawa who Ritsu belonged to.

25. Quitting

Ritsu actually threatened to quit his job and move out of his apartment; Takano latched himself onto him so that the brunet wouldn't leave him again and he whispered "Don't leave me" repeatedly.

26. Jump

Kisa was stuck trying to reach for the box on top of the shelf so he got Ritsu to try and help him but he wasn't tall enough to reach it even though he jumped; Takano, who was taller than the both of them, was able to reach for the box and gave the box to Ritsu as he smiled and went off to his meeting, making the brunet blush.

27. Jester

Takano likes to joke around when it comes to Ritsu because he's adorable.

28. Jousting

Takano and Ritsu spend their evening watching a movie about the medieval era horses; Takano had no clue why he's watching this movie but that thought disappeared when Ritsu used his shoulder as a pillow.

29. Jewel

To Takano, Ritsu was as valuable as a jewel, however, he's not going to let some "robber" steal his precious jewel.

30. Just

"Just…stay like this…a little longer…" said Ritsu as he rested his forehead on Takano's shoulder, silently crying throughout the night.

31. Smirk

Takano has his trademark smirk as he proceeds to strip Ritsu.

32. Sorrow

One second without Ritsu is like an eternity of sorrow for Takano.

33. Stupidity

Despite being a bookworm, Ritsu is quite stupid about some things, or so that is what Takano thinks.

34. Serenade

Takano drags Ritsu to a karaoke place and the two kept singing love songs to each other; Ritsu has no clue why he's singing these odd songs but Takano couldn't care less.

35. Sarcasm

Even when the demon editor was just being sarcastic for fun, Ritsu took it seriously and went home crying; Takano just sat in front of the brunet's door, waiting for Ritsu to call or open the door so that he could apologize.

36. Sordid

The sordid pervert who groped Ritsu was now in the hands of an angry Takano who is currently calling the train security to arrest said pervert; poor man has no mercy from the demon editor but it's his fault for groping Ritsu anyways.

37. Soliloquy

Ritsu was trying to memorize a soliloquy from a play he read about but Takano's advances on him kept making the brunet forget most of it.

38. Sojourn

His apartment has rodent problems so Takano decides to stay with Ritsu for a while despite the latter's protests.

39. Share

Takano is like a selfish and spoiled child; he never shares Ritsu with anyone.

40. Solitary

All Ritsu wanted was some peace and quiet but Takano refused to give him such "pointless" things as it's best to share sadness with someone.

41. Nowhere

Takano searched everywhere but Ritsu was nowhere to be found; he punched the telephone pole at the thought of losing Ritsu the second time as tears poured out from his eyes.

42. Neutral

Ritsu was neutral when it comes to most things but he's not neutral when it comes to Takano.

43. Nuance

His cheeks started to turn into a nuance of red when Takano gave him a surprise kiss and birthday present.

44. Near

Takano is happy to have found his first love once again; he's always going to be near him so that he'll never leave again.

45. Natural

The older man stared at Ritsu and was surprised on how much of a natural beauty he is; he looked the same as he did when he was in high school.

46. Horizon

The two spent their evening watching the horizon for the sunset to come.

47. Valiant

There are times where Takano plays the role of the valiant knight who protects his beloved princess from both heartbreaking situations and perverts.

48. Virtuous

Paitence is a virtue and since Takano is a patient person, he'll always wait for the day that Ritsu confesses to him.

49. Victory

In his mind, Takano did a victory dance as Ritsu cancelled his plans with Hasegawa.

50. Defeat

Ritsu will never admit defeat to his demon editor; Takano tries hard to make the younger male admit defeat.


End file.
